The Dawnbreaker Part 1 transcript
The Dawnbreaker Part 1 Transcript Darkest Depths Mage: I can't believe it. The Cult has succeeded, and two Demon Princes are awake! Grim: The Heart Vault isn't safe for you, mage. Run! G: I'm begging you, human, put a little spring in those flesh legs of yours and get us the Abyss out of here before it collapses around us! Cavernous Corner Cultist: Help! He's gone mad, the chamber is full of their bodies, he's tearing them limb from limb! G: I suggest you kindly put him out of his misery. Ulfrane's already taken his soul. Ulfrane: Pawns! I come to end you. Stop your running and surrender! G: Why are you stopping? You really want to end up in that monster's stomach? And here I thought you'd like to die more creatively. Midnight Path G: That way! Cultist Alexi: We're all going to die! Every single creature in the world! Oh Eustace, what have we done? Cultist Eustace: Be quiet, Alexi. Hold onto me. I won't let him get you. Demon Vault M: What is he doing? He's killing all of the Cultists? But they helped him! G: They say not to bite the hand that feeds you. But what happens if your favorite thing to eat is hands? And people that feed you? Just saying. M: Right. G: Let's not become a finger fillet. Get going. Heart Vault Exit G: Ahead, there's a light. We must be close to the exit. U: I'll make bonemeal of your skeletons. Regret this day, humans, that you doomed all of Lythia. G: There! Just beyond that Lich, there's the exit! Apocalypse Now M: We made it! G: I think the edges of my pages are singed. Can you tell? You know, crusty black doesn't go with my green hues. M: Ha! Grim, I think this may be the first time i'm happy to hear you complaining! We made it. Ava: Oh, you're here! I was afriad, I thought- Eron: We thought you lost. The Mountain, it fell into itself. M: Ulfrane was pulling down the Heart Vault with his bare hands. We barely made it out. A: Look at the sky! It's like he wants to destroy everything! G: Yes, a rather impractical approach, don't you think? What happens when you run out of mortals to snack on? Utter Destruction Cultist: It's you! It's your fault. You made Him mad, you made Him do this! I'll kill you! G: Fantastic, they still have a reason to hate us. A: What do we do now? We failed. Gabriel, he . . . E: I believe we should go back to your Citadel, friends. There is much we must learn before we can take our next step. M: How are you holding up, Eron? With Ava, and the demon blood. E: It is strange. I feel like a mother whose hunger drives her to consume her child. E: An innate desire to do something horrible, and yet an emotion that prevents it. Mage: So, you’re able to resist the pact, then? I thought that was impossible. Eron: I know not how, but I know I will not hurt her. Pitiful Plains E: I remember my mum used to tell me stories of the Terrible Three: "Thy soul to Torbane, thy body to Ulfrane, thy mind to Virbane." G: Ah yes. Pedestrian little stories. E: I found them terribly frightful. A: Ha! ...Sorry. I was just, well, I guess I never thought of you being a kid. Or being scared. Fiery Walkway A: There are other Lightbringers in the Citadel. Others like me. G: Witches? A: Grim! I'm going to turn you into confetti if you don't stop with that witch business. G: I doubt Torbane will let this stop him from using the Lightbringers as human vessels for the Princes. M: To what end? The Princes are so much more powerful in true form. G: They say the gods made the demons in shadow forms, so they would always know their inferiority. E: It is said that if the Princes ever successfully climbed into humans and E: then incited their Spellstorm, their rebirth would elevate them. They would be gods. A: They would be unstoppable. Terror Trail A: So the Demon Princes are headed to the Citadel too. Something tells me they might make it there faster. M: More reason to hurry. Cultist: Halt! Mage, hand over the book. G: "The book"? I have a name, mind you. Cultist: You will not give it to us? Then you give us no choice. A: Wait, look. The bodies... these are Council Mages. M: Traitors? A: Oh, gods. Look. M: What is it? E: A missive. An order to kill you, and bring Grim back. With the official Council sigil. Grassy Death A: Look at the forest. How terrible, for the elves. M: I wonder what the Citadel looks like. G: Listen, I hate to say I told you so, but that Council was bad news from the beginning. Run by witches, I'm telling you. M: Be quiet, Grim. G: All that high and mighty moral superiority, when they've been G: homegrowing demonbrood in their basement and taking out contracts on their own mages... M: I can't believe it. Ridley is dead, and the Council tried to kill me! M: Yes, well, to grandpa's credit, I have a feeling sending us on this little mission was his way of getting you out of harm's way for a bit. Woeful Woods E: Well, mage, what is your preference? We can go on through these woods, return to your Citadel... A: ...Or we can run. Get as far from here as we can. Maybe we can get away. M: We have the Celestial Crown. We have Grim, who is clearly important to the Council. And we have us. We're going to the Citadel. Funeral Pyre Cultist Alexi: Is this what we survived for, Eustace? So we could walk forever? Cultist Eustace: Shush. Just count your luck that we made it out at all. CA: "Join the Cult," they said. "Have some stories to tell your kids. Meet some pretty girls," they said. False advertising, the lot of it. A: You know, you could still talk to me. E: What? A: You've been ignoring me. What, did I trade a binding spell for an invisibility one? E: On the contrary, little demon, I see nothing but you. A: I... World's End Way Cultist: Stop! Hand over the book and we'll let you live. M: We know who you are. Send the Council my regards. A: Gods, they're really after us. Grim, you didn't forget to tell us your pages are made of gold, did you? G: Ala, I am but a book. Pained Path Emilia: Halt, mage! Don't come any closer. M: Emilia? What are you doing out here? Emilia: Ha! You wear the face of a friend, but what are you truly? On guard! Emilia: Ah, I am satisfied. Forgive me, but i've run into more than a few "old friends" around here. M: They're trying to kill you too? Emilia: It's a long story. Let's keep moving. I want to reach the Citadel as soon as possible. Misery's Thicket Emilia: As you know, after the Spellstorm, the Three Princes were trapped in separate items. M: Yes, one by humans, one by elves, and one by dwarves. Emilia: Exactly. And the last to be awakened is that of the humans. All I know is that it was hidden somewhere in the Citadel. M: So, clearly everyone thinks the final Demon Prince is in the Citadel. Emilia: It's a bit more complicated than that. When I was in training, there were murmurs about preparations for the final Spellstorm. Emilia: Preparations, not prevention. Burnt Clearing A: The Lightbringers. During the training, they always said we would face something massive. Emilia: Yes, indeed. The Lightbringers were part of the preparation strategy. A: They told us the fate of the Council lay with us. Emilia: And my dear friend Ridley, what's become of him? M: … Emilia: Oh. Oh, dear. I'd hoped, but, of course. He would have died before he saw the Princes awakened. Malicious Path A: But, what can we even do, at this point? We're only five, and one of us is a useless book. G: Hey, watch who you call useless. Emilia: Don't you understand, child? A: Frankly, I don't. And i'm so tired of all this fighting, all this mystical talk. Give me some stormblighted answers, will you! G: The witch has a point. Some solution would be preferable. Emilia: I suspect that you, Grim, are the key to the location of the third Prince. Emilia: Rumor has it that the mage that wrote you originally hid the location in your pages. G: Seems we should focus more on stopping Torbane and Ulfrane before they even get a shot at the Third Prince. A: Well, there is something... Eron: No, Ava. That is not an option. A: If they can get inside me, it makes them vulnerable, right? A: Before the Spellstorm, before the god stuff. They're just mages if they're inside a person. Emilia: Alas, your bravery is wasted, Lightbringer. They would simply morph to their natural forms upon your death. Calamitous Den Emilia: It is my belief that the Council has its own plan for the Fourth Dawn. It has always been their plan to incite a Spellstorm. Eron: There have long been rumors of organizations that hoped to control the Princes. G: Yes, and mice fantasize about controlling house cats too. A: I have a very, very bad feeling about this. Emilia: You understand, then. A: The Lightbringers weren't created to stop the Spellstorm, were they? Dead Forest Eron: Ahead. That must be your Citadel. I can smell the demons from here. Emilia: And you, Paladin. I've heard of your kind, thought never met one before. Eron: Well met, Mage. I regret that we do not meet under better circumstances. Emilia: Indeed. Is it not true that Paladins at times lose themselves to Battle Rage? Emilia: Are you not concerned that the demonic presence in the city might spark it? Eron: The thought has crossed my mind. Council Guard: Stop! You are crossing the Citadel border. Speak your intent. M: We've come to stop the Spellstorm. CG: Wha-? City's End Emilia: Stormsblood! Ulfrane is already here. Look at the destruction everywhere. G: Seems like he's having a party. A: Battle rage, eh? Eron: There was a time I walked into a den of demons and returned to consciousness a week later, volumes of blood on my hands... Terminal Town A: What's going to happen in there? With the demons, and your vow, and, well. And me? Eron: I'm uncertain. We must find the home of the Lightbringers, that we may find the source of your blood. A: What if I don't want to change? Don't want to be human? Eron: I cannot promise anything, little demon. I've never tested my pact so thoroughly. I've never had a reason to until you. Citadel's Ruins M: Grim, you've been uncommonly quiet. G: It's strange. So long on the bookshelf, and then this time with you all, it's been quite entertaining. M: I'm glad we could do you service. G: Things will change, in there. There are things you will learn. M: If I didn't know better, I'd think you sounded sad. G: It's a good thing you know better. Magical Misery Emilia: Ridley told me about you once, Mage. That you would do great things. M: He was the best teacher I could ask for. Emilia: He was a dear friend, to me. I'll miss him. But we must keep moving forward. Emilia: It must have been a great burden to him, knowing what the Council planned for the future. Emilia: But now I believe his choice to send you, and Grim, from the city was deliberate. He hoped to save you. Emilia: I wonder if returning now is not a betrayal of him. Torbane's Terrace Eron: The darkness is come. A: Oh, gods, I feel it inside me! G: Yes. Torbane is close. Torbane: This pleases me. You arrive just in time. M: He's speaking in our minds again! G: Yes. This time, I hear him. Torbane: Ulfrane is unleashed upon Lythia now, but I will leash him. Together, we will bring the greatest Spellstorm the world has ever seen. Torbane: Or do you still doubt me, brother? M: Oh gods. He's here. Torbane: Your flesh pawn is strong, Virbane. I should have seen it earlier. You and your childish love of mortal minds. A: Who is he talking to? Torbane: I have always had the purity of intent to focus on souls. Simple things, souls. But minds. Ah, Virbane, how have you toyed with this one? Eron: By the gods. How could I not know? Not sense it, right beside me? Torbane: A talking book, not even a clever hiding place. But then the humans were never clever. G: Mage, kill him. A: But he seems to feel nothing! Torbane: I have been waiting for you, Virbane. Join us, in the Hall of Ages. Our Spellstorm will split the very sky in pieces. M: Wait. Grim? Category:Transcripts Category:Events